


marauders pero argentinos

by chofatron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Argentina, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), argento - Freeform, jily, merodeadores, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofatron/pseuds/chofatron
Summary: chats de whatsapp entre los merodeadores, lily, marlene, mary y dorcaspero siendo argentinos
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	marauders pero argentinos

James: bambi

Sirius: fatiga

Remus: señordelanoche

Peter: ratatouille

Lily: floricienta

Marlene: moni argento

Dorcas: lorca

Mary: automc

* * *

**_Miércoles 20 de enero, 2021._ **

**_Robamadres:_ **

bambi: SIRIUS

fatiga: q pasa rey

bambi: voy a crear el grupo para el aniversario

fatiga: y q querés q le haga

bambi: LISTO 

bambi: CONTESTA RÁPIDO 

* * *

**_Viernes joda en casa_ **

*Bambi ha agregado a fatiga*

*Bambi ha agregado a señordelanoche*

*Bambi ha agregado a ratatouille*

*Bambi ha agregado a floricienta*

bambi: hola q tal soy el chico de las poesías

fatiga: tu fiel admirador,,,

ratatouille: ola q tal tu como estas dime si eres feliz xq ya yo me rendi

señordelanoche: xq estoy acá ¿?

floricienta: el viernes cumplimos tres años con rudolph 

señordelanoche: se te cayó

floricienta: anda a la concha de tu madre

floricienta: james agrega a las pijas

floricienta: pibas**

floricienta: sirius no t ilusiones xfa

fatiga: tarde

bambi: agregalas vos me da paja

*bambi nombró como administradora a floricienta*

*floricienta ha agregado a automc*

*floricienta ha agregado a moni argento*

*floricienta ha agregado a lorca*

moni argento: y esto

automc: no sé pero si hay fernet voy

lorca: same

floricienta: q raro yendo a cualquier lugar con escabio gratis

floricienta: rata inmunda

ratatouille: y yo q hice

señordelanoche: nacer

fatiga: me estalle remus lpm

bambi: animal rastrero

floricienta: escoria de la vida

fatiga: adefesio mal hecho

ratatouille: estO es bullying 

ratatouille: che en serio piensan eso

automc: peter sos boludo es una canción

ratatouille: ah

lorca: cuántos años cumplen así compramos la velita

moni argento: de edad mental seguro que 5

floricienta: mmm 

señordelanoche: james soplame la vela

fatiga: alto buitre

bambi: vayanse a cagar

bambi: cumplimos 22

bambi: como tini

fatiga: *audio diciendo tinitinitini*

ratatouille: tini es la q actuo en casi angeles no

moni argento: no boludo esa es lali

moni argento: tini es la de violetta

fatiga: *audio cantando voy por ti*

fatiga: para vos @señodelanoche ;)

señordelanoche: jussssto se me rompió el micrófono q cagada

bambi: en serio? q casualidad

automc: yo era team tomas

floricienta: qUE aguante leon

lorca: ni idea yo le caía a francesca

moni argento: XFA SI alta hermosa 

lorca: si te gustaba francesca ahora sos lesbiana

moni argento: confirmo

fatiga: confirmo

ratatouille: a mi me gustaba simon de casi angeles

señordelanoche: la luna está en trolo

bambi: está en sirius**

fatiga: pa q te voy a decir que no sí sí

floricienta: vamos a comer el viernes o que

señordelanoche: uhh si james a comer las milanesas de tu mamá

fatiga: comete esta

señordelanoche: bueno

ratatouille: c pico

bambi: al fin te vas a desvirgar sirius q orgullo :')

lorca: q rápido crecen 

automc: pareciera ayer cuando sirius nos preguntó cómo hacer su primer pete

fatiga: mARY HIJA DE PUTA ESO ES PRIVADO

floricienta: sirius dejate de joder todo el mundo lo sabe ya

señordelanoche: q hdp cómo vas a preguntar eso

floricienta: bueNO me pueden contestar vamos a comer o qué

ratatouille: o qué

bambi: si reyna vos podés venir a comer cuando quieras ;)

floricienta: aaa q hombre

floricienta: milanesas tonces?

moni argento: acuerdense q soy vegetariana

lorca: vegetarada**

automc: va a estar tú papá? alto lindo

bambi: ya está jubilado sos joda

floricienta: uh verdad, de q comes vos

automc: mejor bldo mas experiencia

ratatouille: sino comamos pizza es más fácil

señordelanoche: o las dos cosas

fatiga: goloso t gusta de a dos eee

señordelanoche: preguntale a tu mamá;)

floricienta: bueno fue hagamos pizza

bambi: che pueden traer algo de escabio?

bambi: yo compro las birras

señordelanoche: llevo vino y manaos

lorca: marls y yo llevamos el fernet 

fatiga: compro campari

*floricienta ha eliminado a fatiga*

señordelanoche: q hijo de mil puta cómo vas a tomar campari

moni argento: lo peor de todo es q vos te lo culias

*floricienta ha añadido a fatiga*

fatiga: LILY HIJA DE MIL PUTA HACETE CULIAR

bambi: llegas a entrar un campari a mi casa y te saco a las piñas

ratatouille: che yo no quiero tomar

ratatouille: el finde pasado quebré como la concha del mono y ando asqueado

lorca: peter cararrota ahora decís eso aaaa pero el viernes seguro te tomas hasta el agua del inodoro

ratatouille: puede q si puede q no

señordelanoche: tengo fotos de peter todo quebrado quieren ver

ratatouille: rEMUS Q NI SE TE OCURRA

floricienta: ni hace falta q preguntes

señordelanoche: 

ratatouille: FORRO DE MIERDA

*Fatiga cambió la foto de perfil*

bambi: habías comido fideos??

automc: q asco james xq estabas ahi meando

fatiga: creo que eran moñitos

señordelanoche: confirmo

floricienta: lo peor es que solo había tomado una jarra de fernet 

lorca: la resistencia de un campeón

ratatouille: vayanse bien a la concha de su madre

ratatouille: como si ustedes nunca quebraran

moni argento: aunque sea no nos sacan fotos

fatiga: james te acordás cuando me quedé a dormir en tu casa y te quebré todo el colchón

señordelanoche: EL COLCHON DONDE ESTABA DURMIENDO YO HDP

floricienta: qué

fatiga: remus me chupaste el saca caca un poquito de vómito no es nada,,,

*visto por 7 personas*

* * *

**_Cornudo_ **

fatiga: jaMES RESPONDE ALGO AL GRUPO XFA NO ME GUSTA Q ME CLAVEN EL VISTO

*visto por bambi*

fatiga: se donde vivis hijo de puta cuídate

*visto por bambi*

* * *

**_Viernes 22 de enero, 2021._ **

**_19:37 pm._ **

floricienta: caigan tipo 9

fatiga: quién dice

floricienta: tu papá

señordelanoche: no tiene

fatiga: para vos ya estás acá????

floricienta: si pajero llegué hace como dos horas

fatiga: ah

bambi: sirius anda a bañarte hace tres horas estoy esperando

fatiga: no me digas que hacer

fatiga: pone unos remix así me motivo

bambi: ok

automc: 9:01 estoy ahí

* * *

**_Culisueltas_ **

**_19:58._ **

automc: q se van a poner

moni argento: top jean converse

floricienta: vestido y sandalias

lorca: short y buzo

automc: x suerte nos vestimos parecido

automc: queda mal si caigo en jogging y crocs

moni argento: no

automc: igual lo iba a hacer

* * *

**_viernes joda en casa_ **

**_20:46 pm._ **

lorca: tamos yendo

lorca: la demanda del uber taba baja

bambi: ok avisen cuando están cerca así salgo a abrir

floricienta: manden uno

fatiga: les aviso que esta noche estoy full fachero no se vayan a enamorar ;)

*moni argento cambio el nombre del grupo a  **_orgía masiva_ ** *

automc: @ratatouille estoy yendo a buscarte estate atento

moni argento: hija de puta si estabas con el auto nos hubieras pasado a buscar

automc: nunca me pidieron

lorca: amiga traidora

floricienta: che y remus

bambi: @señordelanoche

bambi: MARY PODES PASAR A COMPRAR HIELO ME OLVIDÉ

ratatouille: dijo q la chupes

ratatouille: dijo que era chiste y q ahora compramos

**_21.03 pm_ **

moni argento: puerta

ratatouille: llegandoooo

automc: puerta

fatiga: @señordelanoche tas vivo??

**_21:14 pm_ **

fatiga: remus????

* * *

**_mi señor_ **

**_21:14 pm_ **

fatiga: te quedaste dormido no

fatiga: hijo de puta te dije que no te tires a dormir una siesta xq no tenías a poder levantar

*llamada perdida de fatiga*

fatiga: dijo james q x llegar tarde traigas helado

**_21:37 pm_ **

señordelanoche: LPM

señordelanoche: ME QUEDE DORKIDO

señordelanoche: GUARDENME PIZZA PORFA

fatiga: ya te separé una ok

señordelanoche: x eso te amo

* * *

**_orgía masiva_ **

**_21:51 pm_ **

señordelanoche: abran

señordelanoche: tanto iban a tardar

señordelanoche: hola ????

*visto por 7 personas*

señordelanoche: DALE Q ME CAGAN ROBANDO

*visto por 7 personas*

señordelanoche: los escucho reírse de mí 

señordelanoche: matense

* * *

**_mi señor:_ **

**_03:20_ **

fatiga: moonu fonde tas t exytaño

fatiga: xq no me redpondes 

fatiga: no me qurred mad

fatiga: chau cortsmos

señordelanoche: sirius estoy literalmente acostado al lado tuyo abrazandote


End file.
